onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 635
Краткое содержание Беллами рассказывает Луффи, что он побывал на небесном острове, а после уходит, говоря, что ему важна лишь победа и на Луффи он не держит зла. В это время в одном из уличных кафе сидят Робин, Ло, Усопп и Цезарь, ожидающие передачи последнего. Мимо проходят CP-0, от которых Робин прячет лицо. Хозяин забегаловки рассказывает о бойцовских рыбах и опасном мосту, по которому невозможно пройти на Грин Бит. Не смотря на заявления Усоппа и Цезаря, Ло решает пройти по нему. В Колизее начинается битва блок B. Бартоломео останавливает Мэйнарда и упрекает в том, что он избил его подопечного. Между ними завязывается сражение. Заплутавший Кин’эмон бегает по Дресс Розе, пока не натыкается на отряд приспешников Дофламинго, члены которого узнали Кин’эмона. Они шантажируют его жизнью Канджуро. Санджи и Виолетта прогуливаются по городу, пока за ними наблюдают. Один из наблюдающих пытается с крыши застрелить пару, но Санджи, используя гэппо, скидывает его оттуда. Мэйнард, собрав последние силы, кидается на Бартоломео, но был повержен и сброшен в мусорную яму. Глашатай находит Барто и отправляет на арену, а сам затем ищет Мэйнарда. Под Крики Гатза Бартоломео выходит на арену. Полное содержание The chapter starts out with Franky in the stands, exclaiming his shock to see such a powerful competitor as Jesus Burgess, thinking that Luffy would win the tournament easily. He then gets up to leave and do his job, but the Thunder Soldier says that he wants to go too, much to the annoyance of Franky. At a northeastern cafe the members of the group responsible for exchanging Caesar are asking about Green Bit, but are told to avoid it saying that there are fighting fish which are very dangerous. He also says that no one who used the iron bridge to Green Bit has ever come back. Usopp and Caesar plead with Law asking to change the drop off location, but Law refuses. Law is more worried about the lack of panic even though Doflamingo, their king, has just resigned, but his worries are cut short by the arrival of CP-0, the world's strongest intelligence agency. Elsewhere Zoro is seen chasing the "fairy" that stole his sword to the top of a building and takes it back, only to go over the side and fall to the ground with the 'fairy' falling with him. Meanwhile Kin'emon gets lost and is surrounded by enemies who seem to have captured Kanjuro. Also staying true to his promise Sanji beats a mysterious sniper much to the pleasure of Violet. Back at the ship, the group protecting the Thousand Sunny are playing Shogun, when suddenly they hear a mysterious noise. Back at the colosseum Bartolomeo enters the arena, while one of the referees asks if he has seen Capman, who is shown to be defeated. Bartolomeo walks into the arena as the announcer is introducing him. He calls Bartolomeo cruel and crazy, citing an incident involving him skewering pirates and broadcasting it, and holds the number one spot for the person people most want to disappear. Bartolomeo is then introduced through a character box, listing his bounty at 150,000,000. Bartolomeo raises his hands and declares that he is sending everyone to hell. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме, в отличие от манги, добавляет следущие сцены **Бартоломео произносит речь перед Гамбией, валяющемся без сознания. **Показано сражение между Мэйнардом и Бартоломео. ***Бартоломео скрещивает пальцы, намекая на свои способности. **Когда группа Мугивар, находящаяся на Санни, услышала шум, Чоппер и Брук проводят расследование. Они обнаруживают, что мужская спальня превратилась в картинку. *Когда Брук поет песню для Момоносукэ, то в аниме показан танец с участием Зомби из Триллер Баркa Навигация по сайту Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода ca:Episodi 635 de:Sora wo tobu hodo ozomashii en:Episode 635 es:Episodio 635 fr:Épisode 635 id:Episode 635 it:Episodio 635